


Under The Stars

by Stormwolfwriters



Series: She-Ra Poems [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Love Poems, POV Catra (She-Ra), Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwolfwriters/pseuds/Stormwolfwriters
Summary: A poem based on this beautiful Catradora song by reinaeiry (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGqqSbmpXQU)Please listen to it, it's so good!!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787767
Kudos: 8





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> (This is written from Catra's POV)
> 
> Thank you for reading my poem! <3

Under The Stars

Under the stars is where we finally fell,   
telling each other just how we felt. 

The stars didn’t just save Etheria, Adora, they saved us. 

They made us see the lights shining   
in each other's eyes and the   
way we'd glance at each other.

I’d spent so many months trying not to love you,   
but I was blind and stupid, too full of seething self-hatred. 

The stars made me see you once again, for what you truly are; 

Beautiful, full of light, promises and so much more.

Now I know how much I matter to you   
and how much I truly love you. 

I always have, after all, and I always will.

And now when we stand hand in hand   
I wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your feedback! :)


End file.
